I'm All In
by WAG2002
Summary: Spoilers for 'All In', how i think the episode should have ended and what should've happened next. Horatio takes Calleigh home after her kidnapping. Will they risk there friendship for something more?


**This is a re-write/re-post of my story 'Missing Scene All In', hope you still like it...**

**Set after Season 6 episode 16 "All In"**

* * *

It had been a long and emotional day for everyone at the Miami Dade Crime Lab. But for 2 people in particular the day and in fact the night was just beginning.

Calleigh and Eric stood between their two hummers not noticing Horatio discreetly watching from the shadows.

"You all right Cal?"  
"Sure, I'm fine Eric you know me." Calleigh replied smilling the best she could, all the time thinking that she was most defiantly not fine, but she knew that as soon as she got home she would start to feel better, perhaps not fine, but better.  
"Yeah Cal I do know you. Let me give you a ride home?"  
"That's OK Eric. I'll make sure Miss Duquesne gets home." said the very silky smooth voice of one Lt Horatio Caine.

Calleigh turned her head to the sounds of his voice; it never failed to amaze her how handsome he was in his trade mark suit and shades. She wondered if he realised the affect he had on women, especially her.

"Its Ok, both of you. I'm fine really I am." Again she smiled but Horatio could see straight threw it.  
"After what happened to day, let one of us take you home, just to make sure you are OK." Eric said hoping that Calleigh would choose him.  
"My nights in shinning, standard issue, police bullet proof vests. How did I get so lucky?" She said with a smile.

Both Eric and Horatio had to chuckle at that, only Calleigh could make light of the events of today.

Calleigh didn't know quite what to do. She had had plenty of time to think today and what ever she did now could impact her future. There was Eric who she cared about deeply and was one of her best friends. Calleigh knew Eric cared deeply for her, but could she really let Eric take her home when she was in love with someone else? Then there was Horatio Caine. Horatio her closet friend, her boss and also the man she had loved silently for so many years. The problem was, she was certain she wasn't his type. She often compared herself to Marisol who was the complete opposite, how did she stand a chance? Standing there looking at these two wonderful men, thinking about how short life was, needing to take every opportunity that arose, she made her decision.

She turned to Eric first, "Thank you for your kind offer but there are a few things I need to discuss with Horatio, so I'll see you tomorrow ok?"  
"OK Cal I'll call you later" Eric said trying to hide the disappointment in his voice. Calleigh embraced Eric before turning to the man she was about to take a huge risk with.

"You ready sweetheart?"  
"You really don't have to do this " she said walking towards him.  
"It's my pleasure Calleigh, it's my pleasure" and it really was, he thought. Any time he get to spend with Calleigh was always a pleassure.

Horatios' mind was running so fast he could hardly keep track of his thoughts. Here he was, recently widowed and pinning after another woman. Not just any woman but one of his colleagues no less. During his time in Miami he had learnt many lessons, but mainly, life was short. It was as simple as that, one day you're here the next you could be gone. If you don't take risks to get what you want you may never get it, and lord knows he wanted Calleigh. What man wouldn't? She was very beautiful, clever and had a huge heart with lots of love to give, she also looked really good with a gun; he just hoped that she would share some of that love with him.

Ever the gentleman, as soon as they reached his car he stepped forward and opened the passenger side door for Calleigh.

"Why thank you handsome"  
"My pleasure sweetheart"

Horatio closed her door and walked round to the drivers side, he took a deep breath and climbed in. It wasn't often he got to be this close to Calleigh outside of work and it was already starting to have its effects on him.

"Am I right in thinking that you haven't eaten yet?" he asked, a plan forming in his mind.  
"Not yet, but all I really want is to go home and have a nice hot bath" Calleigh scolded herself, she had just missed a perfect opportunity to get Horatio alone.  
"OK, I'll take you straight home, but promise me you will eat tonight." Horatio tried to hide the disappointment in his voice, but perhaps he could amend his plan.

The drive to Calleighs apartment passed quickly and in comfortable silence, mainly because Calleigh had fallen asleep half way there.

Horatio pulled his car in to her apartment complex parking lot. He was a little reluctant to wake his sleeping beauty, his sleeping beauty? Were the hell did that come from? She was not his, not yet anyway, but perhaps he could show her just how much she meant to him, and perhaps, if he was very lucky, she would feel that same way about him. If not he just hoped he didn't ruin there friendship.

"Calleigh sweetheart your home, time to wake up"  
"Just 5 more minuets H just 5….." Calleigh said still half asleep.

Horatio reached over and rubbed her arm gently "Come on Calleigh you can't sleep in my car."  
"Sorry H, I didn't realise I was that tired."  
"That's OK its been a long day, now go take that bath and don't forget to eat."  
"I won't I promise. I'll see you tomorrow."  
"No you won't, you are taking a few days off, and before you start arguing I can make it an order if I have to" Horatio hated pulling rang, especially on Calleigh but he would if he had to.  
"Ok lieutenant, I'll see you in 2 days." Calleigh said with a smile, she would miss him for those 2 days though.

* * *

Calleigh had just made it through the front door when her phone rang. Her bath would have to wait.  
"Hello?"  
"Hey Cal, H got you home alright then?"  
"Yes he's just left."  
"You eaten yet? I could pop round with some takeout?" Eric asked with hope in his voice.  
"That's very sweet Eric but all I want right now is a bath and to forget about the day."  
"You sure I don't mind, I'm that far away from you" he had to try didn't he?  
"I'm sure, beside I'm not great company right now."  
"You're always great company Cal."  
"Well aren't you the sweetest." she said stifling a yarn.  
"Am I boring you?"  
"You could never do that Eric, I'm just really tired. I even fell asleep in Horatios car."

Eric felt a serge of jealously for his boss, what he wouldn't give to see Calleigh asleep beside him, "OK then if you're tired you better go. I hope you're taking a few days off?"  
"Not you to? Yes I am Horatio made me promise."  
"Take care Cal and I'll phone again tomorrow, if that's OK?"  
"Cause it is, night Eric."  
"Night Cal."

Calleigh hung up the phone and headed for the bathroom. She ran a nice hot bath filled with lavender and Jlang Jlang essential oils, just what she needed to help her unwind. After shedding her clothes she climbed into the welcoming warmth of the bath. The minuet she felt the tension start to ease from her muscles she heard someone at her apartment door. She wasn't expecting anybody so she stayed were she was hoping who ever was there would just go away.

Horatio knocked on Calleighs' door with one hand while in the other he held a large bag of Chinese from her favourite take away, and some flowers. After several minuets and no answer he began to get anxious. He dug in his pocket for his keys, and found the spare Calleigh had given him for emergency use only. Well it was an emergency, he had hot food that was going cold and he needed to make sure Calleigh was alright. The minute he shut the door behind him he began to second guess himself. This was her home after all and he was an uninvited guest but hopefully not an unwelcome guest, he just hoped his plan worked.

As Calleigh climbed out the bath and secured a thick bath towel around herself she had this strange feeling there was someone in her apartment. Had she heard her front door open?

Horatio got to work quickly and quietly navigating his was around her small kitchen. He located plates, cutlery and even a table cloth. He made the small table look as good as he could with what he could find.

Calleigh exited her bathroom in nothing more than her towel and a 9mm and made her way towards the sounds coming from her kitchen. The closer she got the stronger the smell of Chinese.

Due to Horatios unfamiliarity with the kitchen and the fact he was nervous, which didnt happen often, he dropped a plate, hoping it wasn't one of Calleigh favourites, and cursed loudly.

Calleigh heard a plate shatter, followed by cussing, she rounded the corner and there in her kitchen, on his knees no less, was Horatio Caine looking far more nervous than she had ever seen him look before.

"Horatio?"  
Horatio looked up from the broken plate to see bare legs in front of him. With every once of self control he could manage he stood up and concentrated on Calleighs face. "Calleigh…..I….Um"  
"What are you doing here?"  
"I bought you dinner." He said indicating the bag of take away, while hiding the plate behind his back.  
"I promised you I'd eat. Don't you trust me?"  
Horatio took a step closer to her and looked her in the eye "Of cause I do Calleigh. I trust you with my life" He turned around put the plate of the side and added "I can go if you want me to?"  
"NO!" Calleigh almost shouted "Don't go, there's plenty of food, right?"  
"OK. Um Cal? I think you should get dressed before you catch a cold."

A look of shock and embarrassment crossed Calleighs face, how could she have forgotten that she was wearing only a towel? She hurried away to get dressed. Horatio couldn't help the little chuckle that escaped his lips. Calleigh never got embarrassed, well not that often anyway, and he was struck by how cute she had looked when she flushed pink.

Calleigh returned a short while later wearing loose black trousers and a fitted black vest, her damp hair hung loose around her shoulders. Calleigh had not forgotten the comment Horatio had made several years previous and tonight was a night for taking risks.

_Flashback  
__H: Ever thought about joining SWAT?  
C: I don't look good in all black  
H: I hate to differ_  
_End Flashback _

For the first time Calleigh saw what Horatio had done to her dinning table, he had found some candles and even bought yellow tulips, her favourite.

"You really didn't have to do all this."  
"I know but I wanted to, is that OK?"  
"Of course it is."  
"Good. Now if you'd care to sit." He said pulling a chair out for her.  
"Why aren't you the gentleman?"  
"I try Ma'am."  
"You succeed."

thats when there eyes locked, green met blue in a flood of intensity, neither knowing what to do next.

"I think perhaps we should eat before it gets cold?" Horatio finally said.  
"yes, right, food."  
"and wine?"  
"You really did think of everything didn't you."  
"I hope so."

They ate in silence for a while; they had known each other so long that sometimes words were not needed.

"Horatio, can I ask you something?"  
"You can ask me anything, you know that."  
"Why did you do all this?" she asked before adding "Not that I'm complaining."

Horatio had to think carefully about the way he should answer that. Saying too much now could ruin everything but saying too little and Calleigh may not understand how he felt.

"I did it because, you had a tough day, because I thought you might like some company, because I care about you. I wanted to make sure your day ended better than it started."  
"And it has, thank you." Calleigh yawned "I'm sorry I guess the days effects are taking there toll on me."  
"No need to apologise sweetheart. I think I should go" Horatio began to rise from his seat, as much as he wanted to stay and talk with Calleigh she was very tired and needed to rest.  
"No, please stay."  
"If you're sure."  
"I'm sure."  
"Good. Why don't we tidy these things up?"  
"How about another glass of wine?" Calleigh asked intent of making him stay.  
"Not for me Sweetheart I have to drive home, remember?"  
"You could stay, if you want?" her voice barely a whisper.  
"That's not really a good idea." Oh hell what was he thinking, '_go for it'_ his inner voice screamed "do you want me to?" he addedd, his voice a mear whisper.  
Calleigh looked at the ground then at him trying to judge what he would say next "Horatio if you stay tonight, I might not want you to go again."  
"Oh" was that all he could say; think man think. He took a step closer to her, gently took her hand in his "Calleigh, sweetheart, if that's what you want I won't go anywhere."

He looked in her eyes searching for anything that said she didn't want this, that he had misunderstood something. Slowly he leaned forward placing a gentle kiss on her soft lips. He pulled back slightly making sure this was what she wanted and finding no hesitation he wrapped an arm around her tiny frame pulling her body close to his. This time it was Calleigh who instigated the kiss, a kiss that was filled with passion and promise. As there kiss ended they just stood there holding each other both feeling like the luckiest people on the planet.

"Stay with me." Calleigh mumbled into his chest.  
Horatio chuckled "I've already said I'll stay as long as you want me."  
Calleigh looked up at him "No, stay _with_ me."  
"Is that wise?"  
"I just want to feel safe, and I feel safe when I'm with you."  
"How can I refuse a damsel in distress? Your wish is my command ma'am."

Calleigh lead the way to her bedroom, certain Horatio could hear her heart beat faster. Horatio on the other hand was more worried about his own heart trying to escape his chest. He was about to spend, hopefully the first of many nights, with the only woman he had truly loved. Thoughts of what the department and the team would say could wait for tomorrow.

"I'm going to change in the bathroom make your self comfortable" Calleigh said.

How the hell was he meant to do that? He knew his body would probably react to her proximity, as long as he stayed awake he should be fine. Ok first obstacle of the night was getting comfortable. He removed his shoes and socks, his jacket and his tie. He slept like that before and the more fabric between his body and hers the better his change of not embarrassing himself.

He heard the door open and a shy looking Calleigh reappeared, she was wearing dark red silk shorts and matching vest top, "Wow, and I thought you looked good in black"  
"Flatterer. You're not planning on sleeping like are you?"  
"I hadn't exactly planned on staying over."  
"Oh."  
"Not that I don't want to, trust me I do."  
"Good. Then why don't you get undressed. There's a spare toothbrush in the bathroom if you want to use it?"  
"Thank you. I'll be right back."

Calleigh was left alone in her room. What was she doing? This had all seemed like a good idea a few hours ago. She was so pleased that Horatio seemed to feel the same way about her as she felt for him. Oh how she had dreamed of spending the night in his arms and here she was mere moments away from making that fantasy reality. She climbed beneath the sheets and lay down. If they could get through tonight, anything was possible.

Alone in the bathroom, Horatio splashed cold water on his face. He was moments away from sleeping next to Calleigh, from holding the woman of his dreams in his arms. He removed and folded his dress shirt and trousers, chuckling at the fact his boxers were almost the same colour as Calleighs night attire, although his were not silk.

He re-entered the bedroom, clothes in hand, to find Calleigh beneath the covers.

"You going to stand there all night handsome?" Calleigh said with more control of her voice than she thought she had at that moment.  
"No Ma'am"

Horatio placed his clothes on the dresser and crossed the room to the bed. Calleigh could see the uncertainty in his eyes, she moved the bed sheet back and Horatio gently lay down next to her.

"Hold me?" Calleigh whispered.

Horatio took a calming breath, everything was about to change forever between them, there was no going back now. Calleigh rolled over, and gently lifted his arm so that she could place her head on his chest, above his heart. Calleighs idle fingers began to play with his t-shirt, warming the skin underneath. Oh God what was she doing, what ever it was was not good, correction it was very good, but it wasn't for tonight. Horatio gently held her hand still on his chest, and tightened his grip round her waist.

"What's the matter?" Calleigh asked concerned she'd done something wrong, taken things to far.  
"Nothing sweetheart, I just want this, us, to be about more than just tonight."  
"Oh" she said not being able to hide the smile in her voice "that's good because I want this to be more to."  
"Calleigh sweetheart, I need to tell you something."  
"You can tell me anything Horatio."  
"I'm going to stay as long as you want me."  
"Good"  
"I'll stay not only because you asked me to but because I want to and I want to because I'm in love with you"  
Calleigh looked up at Horatio and saw the truth of his words in his eyes "I'm in love with you too"

Hortatio took Calleighs face in his hand and placed yet another kiss on her soft lips. Horatio had promised himself that tonight would be about support only, but having Calleighs body that close to his was finding it hard to keep that promise, especially when Calleigh deepened that kiss


End file.
